In the United States, three out of four children experience an ear infection before they are three years old. Each year more than 7 million people require medication or treatment for ear infections. In most cases these bacterial infections are treated with antibiotics. The broad use of antibiotics has led to drug resistant strains of bacteria that are difficult to eliminate. Moreover, many patients acquire chronic infections and chronic ear diseases, requiring multiple surgical interventions including the placement of ventilation tubes, adenotonsillectomy and mastoidectomy.
A need exists for an alternative approach to treating ear infections that is safe, non-invasive, and which potentially reduces or eliminates the need for antibiotic therapy. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.